My Family
by CrimsonAngel18
Summary: After Hermione’s irresponsibleness she has to pay for the repercussions. Now seven years had past and she has a beautiful, charming daughter that wants to know about the whereabouts of her father. How can she survive to her daughter’s eagerness? All y
1. All about me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sniffs...you all know that J.K. Rowling owns it. Well it's not bad to dream right? WaAaaahhHHaaaAaa!!!  
  
Summary: After Hermione's irresponsibleness she has to pay for the repercussions. Now seven years had past and she has a beautiful, charming daughter that want to know about the whereabouts of her father. How can she survive to her daughter's eagerness? All you guys out there a D/Hr pairing!  
  
HI!! You guys! I hope you like it. And please bear with my grammar because English' not my first language. I've been thinking of this story on my mind so long then I thought why not write it here. Right? @_@ Sorry for my bubbling! Here is it! On with the story...  
  
My Family  
  
Chapter One: All about me  
  
Hi! My name is Violet Ahne Marie Granger. Long is it not? Well my mother told me that she love that name since she's only child. Violet because its her favorite flower and thought that it's a cool name. Yeah I agree with her because I love it too! And it's unique. Cool! Ahne because it's her second name but actually her Ahne's true spelling is just a simple, plain Ann. Marie because it's my grandmothers' name. That's it! That's all about my name. Oh wait! I forgot about my surname. It's still Granger because...well my mother is not married to my supposed to be father. Hmm... you might to be wondering why I already know this. It's because my mother wants me to know the whole truth about why is my father not with us. Well do you want to know? Ok... this is how it starts.  
  
My mother and father went to the same school together, which is the famous Hogwarts. Wow! I'll be studying there after four years. Wicked! I'm so excited! Hehe...sorry. Uhmm...Where am I? Ah right! So they went to the same school together but actually they are not that close because from what I've heard from my uncles and Aunties, they loathed each other very much. Then I ask my mum ' if that's true why am I here?'. Then she said that one day in their seventh year they had this so-called masquerade ball. She said that it's a kind of ball wherein you wear a mask so that no one can know whom you dance with or whatever kind of thing you want to do with someone. Umm.. I think that kind of thing is the reason why I am here. But hey that's the truth! Hehe.. I'm bubbling again. Then she met someone whom she said was soooo dashingly handsome even when the mask is on, mind you. She danced with him all night and she felt that she finally found his prince charming. She said that she had fun talking to him because of his good sense of humor, arrogant jokes, and lastly his silver-grey eyes that makes her knees buckle. Oooohh...so that's where I got my eyes. Hehe...eye catcher huh?! And then that's when it happen after she stared at his piercing eyes she lost all her control. They kissed so long and she didn't realize that she was being picked up bridal style still kissing. When she opened her eyes she was shocked that they are in a room decorated in silver and green. But that didn't make her stop. When she opened her eyes again she was welcomed by the brightness and warmth of the sun. She turned to look at the sleeping man beside her and realized that she never saw his face. So what she did make her screamed so loud that the man sprung up from the bed and looked at her with wide eyes. It turned out the she slept with her archenemy; umm I don't know his name! And this was their conversation:  
  
"What are you doing here mudblood?!"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" She snapped back. Then realization came in the two of them.  
  
"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" they both screamed.  
  
"Oh god I slept with ferret boy!"  
  
"Bloody hell! This is not happening!"  
  
"How can I tell this to Harry, Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"My father's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Who cares about your damn father?"  
  
"Who cares about scar face his sidekick and the weasllete?!"  
  
"OOOhhh! I am so dead!"  
  
"Yes! You are so dead!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! You Shut up!"  
  
End conversation.  
  
Okay back to me! Hehe... Well after that encounter the two never spoke with each other again, not that they were talking back then. They just glared at each other and pretend nothing happens. So my mother never tells that to her friends until one day....  
  
"Hermione! Are you finished yet?" Ginny asked behind the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no! This can' t be happening." Hermione whispered to herself after taking a pregnancy test. Her period didn't come so she prepared for the worst.  
  
"Hermione you're taking so long! What are you doing there anyway?"  
  
Before Ginny could hear a response the door swung open making her talk a step back. There she saw at the floor was Hermione crying looking so fragile.  
  
"Ginny! I- I'm pregnant!" She sobbed at her shoulder hugging her so tight she can't even breathe.  
  
"Wa-Wait. What are you talking about?"  
  
And so my mother told her everything. They decide that they will not tell it to my father because of some negative reasons. But they did tell my Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. At first they were furious to her for being irresponsible but then accepted it fast and comfort her. Hummm... so after 8 years I didn't meet my father. I didn't even know his name because my mother won't tell me. I don't know what he look like except that he has silver eyes and blonde hair.  
  
That's all about them. Sometimes I'm jealous of my friends because I always saw their daddy and mummy hugging and playing with them. And all I got was my mum and my stupid Uncles. Oh and my auntie Ginny too. But even they are stupid I love them with all my heart.  
  
Enough of them. Why don't we talk about me? Hmm...Okies! I am seven years old. I have short blonde hair and silver eyes. I love to read books! Hehe got it from my mother, obviously. My favorite food is ice cream! If you can call it food hehe... because it's just a dessert and not very healthy. Anyway! That's my favorite aside from cakes, candies, chocolates...etc. do you realized that it is all sweets? Haha! Favorite color is of course VIOLET! Cartoon? Spongebob Squarepants! Woohoo! I love that! I like dresses. I like to sing and I know how to play a piano. Ooohh! I love quidditch too! So that's my favorite sports. And I love to ride a broom stick and make an exibition! Cool! My mum always scolds me for that. My best friends are my Uncle and Aunt's children. They are Atasha and Reisha, they are twins from Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. And, Nicky from Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender. And lastly my favorite motto is.....practice makes perfect, but there is no perfect person, so why practice? Heehee! You know...Sometimes my mum thought that I'm weird...so what do you think about me?  
  
A/n: Finally! I finish the 1st chapter! I'm so excited about your reviews so please click that button! I hope you like it.... Hermione and the other cast will be on second chapter. Till then! TA TA! BYE! CiaO! 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the other characters like Violet and her friends. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I cannot change that.... sighs.  
  
My Family  
  
Chapter two: Friends  
  
"Hi Violet!" a young boy with red hair called.  
  
"Nicky! How are you?" Violet asked happily. She run to the red haired boy and hugged him tightly. Nicky hugged her back after she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Eew! Don't do that. It's gross!" Nicky wiped his cheek exaggeratingly with his sleeves. That action makes Violet kissed him on his other cheek. Nicky screamed and ran back to her mother.  
  
"Mum! She kissed me again!" he whined. Lavender laughed on his little boy. "Oh baby! Maybe she has a crush on you?" she suggested. Nicky's eye become wide his mouth hanging open. "What?! No way! Nah ahh!" he shook his head wildly.  
  
Hermione was on the door watching their cute little scene with a smile on her lips. She walked towards her friend Lavender and hugged her. " Hey!" she patted Lavender's shoulder.  
  
Lavender turned towards Hermione after Nicky ran to chase Violet. She hugged Hermione back and said "Hey to you too!" she giggled.  
  
"Where's Ron? I thought he's coming with you?" Hermione asked curiously  
  
"Well he got a letter from his father telling him to accompany his old dad to a party. He wants him to meet somebody." Lavender explains.  
  
"Oh then why didn't you come with him."  
  
"I told him but he said that me and Nicky should go here or you will surely wait for us."  
  
"Okay then. Harry and Ginny will be here tonight with their twins. Violet was so excited to be with them." Hermione said while walking to her house.  
  
"Nicky too. But, you know he always say that he wants to have a male friend cause when the three girls are together he said that they were annoying him so much." Lavender said walking beside Hermione.  
  
They laughed together and enter the house. Violet and Nicky was behind them talking animatedly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Hermione got up from the sofa and went to open the door. ' Must be Ginny and Harry' she thought. Ron was with them now playing with their kids. He came after lunch and played with the kids. Hermione open the door and found four smiling faces. She smiled too and hugged each one of them. First the two twins, Atasha and Reisha then her two best friends.  
  
"Hi Aunt Mione!" greeted Atasha. She has Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes. Her hair was in two pigtails making her look like a 5 year old kid. Next to her was Reisha. She has the famous red hair with freckles in her nose. And of course Harry's eyes, emerald. She looks like a small version of her mother.  
  
"Good Evening Aunt Hermione." She said politely.  
  
"Hello to you two. Now come inside Violet and Nicky are waiting for you two." Hermione said pushing them inside the house.  
  
"Hi Mione! Long time no see." Ginny said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Gin we've seen each other last week. How long is that?" She asked kissing her too.  
  
"Long to miss each other?" Harry said hugging Hermione and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Whatever. Come on let's go inside and eat." She invited after hugging Harry.  
  
The three went inside and join the others on the dining table. The sight makes them smile. Why not? The table was full of different pastries, food, beverages and fruits. The children were sitting together and chatting happily about their vacation. Other was starting to munch on the food. Ron was helping Lavender set the table and Hermione's mother was finishing her last touch on the food. Mr. Granger was tasting his wife's cooking. It's like they were on their own world not noticing the joyful atmosphere. Hermione smiled to herself at the happy scene. She feels so complete.  
  
' Are you sure?' a voice suddenly said.  
  
'Huh? Who are you?'  
  
' I'm your conscience you idiot!'  
  
' What?! What are you talking about?'  
  
' I said are you sure you feel complete?'  
  
' Of course! Why wouldn't I?'  
  
' Look at your friends. Don't you feel jealous? They had their love ones with them.'  
  
' I had Violet.'  
  
' But you don't have someone to protect you or you daughter or someone to be with your forever--- I meant a husband!'  
  
' So what?!'  
  
' Don't you want your daughter to have a father?'  
  
' Of course I want to but she have no one.'  
  
' That's what you have to do! Go and find somebody.'  
  
'It's not that easy.'  
  
"Mione" someone called.  
  
"Hermione." It called again.  
  
"Hermione!" now it shouted. Hermione snapped back out of her reverie when she noticed that Harry's arm was waving in front of her face.  
  
"Earth to Hermione?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Harry. I was just thinking." She explained.  
  
"Okay. Come on sit down and eat." He said pulling a chair for her. Hermione sat down and start to fill her plate with food. She watched Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and filled her plate with food. Ginny smiled and put an arm around his waist chuckling. Lavender was helping Ron when he started to choke because of eating faster. She got a glass full of water and help Ron drink it. Ron thanked her and give her a peck on the lips. Hermione sighed and start to eat. Now she started to feel quite empty. Something was really missing. She shook her head and stop thinking about it. ' I'll think about it later.' She thought.  
  
Violet was watching her mother the whole time. She knows what she feels because that's when she felt when she watched her friends with their family, with a mother and a father.  
  
' I wish I can make my mother happy. If I can just find somebody that is perfect for her.' She thought silently.  
  
' Don't worry mum! Just wait and I'll find someone for you.' She promised to herself. A/n: Halloou! I hope you like this. And please R&R. Thanks for those who reviewed I love you all! I'll post chapter 3 next week. So please wait. 


	3. New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I know chapter two is boring but I need that to make this chapter. Why? You'll see just read it now. On with the show!  
  
Chapter: New girl in school.  
  
Violet woke up when she heard her mother calling from downstairs. She slipped out of her bed and went downstairs sleepily.  
  
Hermione called Violet when she finished making breakfast. It was Violet's first day of school this year and she don't want her to be late. She beamed when she saw her daughter. "Good morning honey!" She pulled the chair for her kissed the crown of her head and said, "Come on sit down and eat."  
  
"Yes mummy!" she replied rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Oh! Wash your face first dear." Hermione said while putting some orange juice on Violet's glass.  
  
Violet went to the sink and washed her face. She went back to her chair and started to eat. She thought about her planned last night after seeing her mother when they had their dinner. ' Hmm... I hope I find someone. But where will I start? School? Yeah maybe, that's where will I be first.' She thought deeply that she didn't realize that her mother was talking to her.  
  
"Um. What was that again?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
Hermione frowned. "I said are you excited on your first day of school? You know new friends, new knowledge...new crush?"  
  
Violet blushed. "Crush? I don't have a crush! That's so ridiculous!" she said waving her arms unbelievingly.  
  
"Suuuure." Hermione teased. Violet was just so adorable.  
  
"Mother!" she cried.  
  
Hermione laughed clutching her stomach. "I was just joking. Now eat before it gets cold." She said chuckling.  
  
"Hmp!" Violet started to eat again. ' I wont find someone for you anymore...'  
  
' Nah!' she thought.  
  
^_^ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO ^_^ Violet's POV  
  
I climbed out of our car after kissing my mum. She smiled at me and said " See you later!" then drove away. I ran to the school's gate and find my friends. I saw my twin friends with Nicky. We went to the same school, one of the reasons why school is fun. I'm with my three bestfriends! How much fun is that? I wave my hand to them and said, "Hey over here!". The twin noticed me and they wave back. Nicky was staring at a girl with wavy blonde hair. Hey same as mine! But hers was dirty blonde hair and mine was blonde too with silver streaks. He stared at the girl like she's some kind of a doll. And then that's where I noticed that many boys were staring at her too. Hmm... I wonder why? She just looks like a normal girl to me. I saw Atasha and Reisha dragged Nicky towards me. He was still staring at her.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted but that didn't stop him from the glued staring.  
  
"Helloo?! Anybody home?" I asked poking him on the cheek.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked the twin. They giggled and both said, " love struck."  
  
"What?! No way! Nicky?" Again no reaction.  
  
Argh! That's it! I was about to tug some of his hair when the school's bell rang signaling that class will start. And that tore away Nicky's attention to the girl. At last!  
  
"Hey Nic!" I greeted. And that's when he noticed me standing at his side.  
  
"H- Hello." He replied then walked towards the entrance door.  
  
That's it? Just a simple hello? When that girl get all of his attention. He didn't even acknowledge the twins. Grrr! Fine! I called the twins and together we enter the school. We went to our classroom and wait for the teacher to come. I was seated at the center of the classroom, the twins were at each other side of the classroom and Nicky was at the back. After five minutes our teacher, Mr. Sagara, with jet-black hair and blue eyes, came inside followed by the new girl.  
  
"Okay class. We have a new student." Mr. Sagara said and whispered something to the girl. I watched as the girl walked infront of the classroom then she spoke, "I'm Maya Ray Malfoy. I'm seven years old and I'm from London. I hope I'll get along with you." She said simply with an English accent. The teacher smiled then point to where she was supposed to be seated. And that was behind me. She walked towards her chair and sat down. Mr. Sagara spoke, "Who wants to volunteer to give Maya a tour in this school?" Several hands could be seen from the air, most were from the boys. I raised my own hand wanting to know this mysterious girl. Mysterious, you ask? I don't know I think that's how I felt for her. Some kind of mysterious. Actually she looks like a snob to me. With her scrutinizing silver-blue eyes. Hmm? Silver eyes too? Why does we have the same hair and eyes? Although it was kinda different with her wavy dirty blonde hair and silver-blue pools while mine was rich blonde hair and silver-grey eyes. I stopped my thoughts when our teacher called me. " Violet can you tour her around?" he asked kindly. I said, "Of course sir, it would be my pleasure." I looked behind me and smiled at her but she didn't smile back just tear her gazed away from me and went to looked at the window instead. Hmp! That snobbish girl! The teacher clapped his hands then started to start the lesson.  
  
I listened to Mr. Sagara and sometimes answered some of his questions. He's our adviser for two years. He teaches us History and he's very good at that. I looked at his face and grinned, his quite handsome and a kind man. He's tall too and looks like the same age like my mum. A perfect candidate for my mother! But I don't know if he's married or not. I'll ask him after class. Hehehe...I hope that my plan work but if not... I'll just find someone else! That's not hard isn't it? There... I'll just wait for the bell and tour Ms. Snobbish around.... I think it's much harder than finding someone for my mother...don't you agree?... Sighs...  
  
A/N: Oooooooohhh! Maya Ray Malfoy? Who's this snobbish girl Violet is talking about? Hehehe...Weeeee! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Saby-magic: Thanks! I only learned English at school too and I will continue this fic don't worry. How do you pronounce your name?  
  
ProudMudblood: Um... I just come up with the name Atasha and I like that name. Okay you can think of yourself if Violet talks to her. Thanks anyway.  
  
Gino Santangelo: THAnk you! Here's chapter three!  
  
Babmidnight: Yup! I can't wait to see her running to him! That's just so cuuuuteee!  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. I will absolutely update my story.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel: Thanks! You are my first reviewer! And I'm not Spanish...Thank you for bearing with my grammar. I love Violet being bubbly too!  
  
Thanks to all of you! I'll post chapter 4 soon. Just wait for it okay? 


	4. The Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, Violet, the twins, Nicky, and Maya are mine.  
  
Chapter 4: The Tour  
  
I heard the bell rang and groaned. This was it I'm going to take Ms. Snobby for a tour! I saw Atasha walked to me followed by Reisha. The class were scattering around and was making their way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Good luck for touring her around." Atasha snickered.  
  
Reisha giggled and said, "Yeah and make it lively okay?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed her snobbishness. Nicky was making his way towards us. The twin said hi to him and he responded by giving them a nod. He smiled to me and said, " Hi Violet! Can I accompany you while you tour Maya around."  
  
"Let me think first...no!" I said angry for ignoring me when we're in the school ground.  
  
"No? Why?" he asked confused his eyes held a bit of disappointment.  
  
"I don't know just ask the girls. I have to go to Maya now. Bye!" I said and with that I went to Maya who was still sitting on her chair with a bored expression, obviously waiting for me. I took a deep breath and greet her. "Hi Maya! Are you ready now?"  
  
She looked at me, her eyes wandering from my feet to my face and nodded slowly. I sighed this was going to be hard. Why did I volunteer in the first place? Oh right so I can get to know her. Yeah as if I'm going to find something from her! This day was going to be a long day. She stood up and walked to the door. My friends looked at me with an expression ' I'm sorry you have to do it'. I sighed heavily and smiled at them meekly. I ran to Maya and said, "Right this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We went to cafeteria first so that we can grab some food and eat along the way. I tried to make conversation but all she did was nod her head. And when I asked her some questions about her home, her family, and friends all she did was answer me with one to three words. Believe me I tried! But I'm not going to give up. We already went to different places, the field, clubs, music room, swimming area, auditorium and etc. We were on our way to the library when she stop walking and look at the window. I stop too to take a look at it. There outside the window was some fighting. It looks like the black haired boy was about to kick the crumpled body on the ground. I feel sorry for the crumpled boy, it was Dexter the school's nerd or that was some called him. When a teacher came and stops the commotion. I turned to look at girl beside me and found her smirking. Whoa! This girl is weird. It seems she likes this fighting going on. And she said something that was inaudible. But I heard it right. ' Pity.' That was what she said. I frowned and was about to question her when she started walking and said, "Come, I don't have time for your thoughts." How rude! Grrr! Patience Violet. That is what you need. Inhale. Exhale.  
  
I ran to her and we make our way to the library. We stop at the library for a while because it seems she like it here. She fingered some books, read it for a while then return it from the shelf. Hmm? She likes to read. All right, and with that I grab some of my favorite book and handed it to her. "Here! It's really good. Why don't we sit for a while and read?" I said smiling. She scanned the book and nodded. Yes! I finally found something that interests her. Woo! We sat down at the table and started to read. I was quite for a while pondering if I have the guts to ask her again.  
  
"So, you like to read books right?" I asked a bit sheepishly. She nodded then turned her eyes back at the book.  
  
"I like to read books to! Actually I love it. I got it from my mum. She wrote books too. Do you know her? Her name is Hermione Granger." I said comically.  
  
"So she's not popular?" she said with a hint of boredom from her voice.  
  
"What?" I asked. I can't believe her what kind of question is that?  
  
"I know all famous writers and unfortunately I didn't heard her name so that's mean she's not." She responded with her English accent.  
  
"But you're from London so that means there's a possibility that you didn't heard her name there. She's famous here." I defended my mother. How dare she?  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."  
  
Grrr! This girl really makes me furious but I need to have patience. So I asked again wanting to annoy her.  
  
"What does your mother do?"  
  
"I don't have one." She said simply.  
  
Oh! That's sad maybe that's why she is like that.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said sadly.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"I don't want your pity." She said instead of answering me but that can do. Because I realized what she meant.  
  
"You know I don't have a father either. Umm... he- I didn't see him since I was born because...well he doesn't know I was born." I explained.  
  
Maya looked at me and I saw understanding from her eyes but that was quickly replace by her normal blank expression. But that convince me that she has feelings after all.  
  
"My father said my mother died after giving birth to me." She opened up.  
  
"Didn't your father remarried?" I asked interested.  
  
"No. Because I don't want to." She said shrugging.  
  
"You don't? But, why? Don't you want your father to be happy again?"  
  
"It's not because I don't want him to be happy. It's because he considered it." she explained the book forgotten.  
  
"Oh." That was all I said because I don't know what to say to her..  
  
"But he has girlfriends. Always." I giggled and she smiled slightly. I was shocked because she's really pretty when she smiled.  
  
"Maya! You're pretty. You should always smile." I said. I was so glad that I saw the other kind of her behind her snobbishness.  
  
But she quickly caught herself after realizing what she did. And I was left with her cold self again. Sighs...I was so closed! Stupid me.  
  
A/N: Wohoooo!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Weeeee! I promise Draco will be in the next chapter so watch out for him! I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings.  
  
Malfoy4ever: did you see? I updated now! Haha thank you and yes Draco will be in the next chapter!  
  
Emma Laraliean, notsolaZNEmor,Claire-125, Auddy: Thank You to all of you!  
  
Kyrideah: Sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'll do my best! Thank you for the tip.  
  
Star-Rime: Oh! I didn't see that option. Thank you I will check it.  
  
Sarahamanda: Ooooh! I don't know... you'll just have to see. Thanx!  
  
Sunnysweetie: Sure I will read it. thanks.  
  
Angel-dolphin1: Thank you for your awesome reviews hehehe..  
  
Babmidnight: Ooohh! Thank you! You keep reviewing my story. I'll update soon!  
  
Eleanor Larathiel: Wow! Thanks for your reviews! Just a little question how can you say that the character are a mary-sue? An improvement huh? I'm glad hehe...nope I'm not Hungarian, or Norwegian or French...I'm a... ^_^ lolz...  
  
Paprika90: Hmm...maybe, maybe not! You'll just have to keep reading to found out! ^_^  
  
Chartermage: thanks for reviwieng my stories! 


End file.
